CHROME Cadets Learn Life
by StarryNights17
Summary: Some soon to be CHROME agents Bonnibelle, Pichi, and Macy will learn love, hate, and various other lessons. Various pairings, featuring OCs.


I was an average schoolgirl that attended CHROME Academy College in London, if you consider attending a spy college 'average.' I was that regular, plain Jane kid; I played tennis and cheerlead and was on the debate team, and my grades were perfect. Reading and spy work were my pastimes, learning the latter from my 'aunt' and 'uncle,' Holley and Finn. I was often thought of as 'weird' because my caretakers were freaking SPIES, and my friend was basically a fashion model. Make that my best friend, Rin Todoroki. She is Japanese and preferred to be called Pichi, but she was most popular in the entire school. I had pale blonde hair that fell in waves at my back, and Pichi's was blonde. My best friend looked like an Asian Princess Peach, so that's why she was called Pichi. Both of us would become CHROME agents in two weeks, after our nineteenth birthday.

At the moment, I was scribbling away in her cursive handwriting on a term paper for Maths. I was alone in the corner of the dark library of the CHROME school, while my best friend Rin 'Pichi' Todoroki showed off her legs in the uniform of the school. No, she didn't hang out with me at school, but we were very close.

"So I said to him, I said, 'Better shut it, buddy!' And punched him in the neck." The crowd around her laughed.

"-Schk!- -Ding dong!- Would Maribelle and Bonnibelle Gelle please exit the library? Siddeley is here to pick you up!"said the headmistress Lockwit.

I sighed. As Pichi gracefully strode away from her clique, I struggled to shove my diary in my book bag. That diary was my lifeline, if anyone got a hold of it I'd be screwed.

"Hey, Bonnie. Hey, Pichi." Siddeley was tall, dark, and handsome, with slicked back navy hair and rainy eyes. He wore his pilot's uniform and looked so dashing in it that I had to restrain myself from squealing like Pichi watching a race.

"H-hey Mister Siddeley. Y-you look nice today." I was so awkward around the guy and I could feel the heat-seeking missile of Pichi's next insult coming on.

"Thank you, Young Miss Gelle."

"Dang, Bon. Control your fangirling,"she joked, fluffing that thick blonde rag of hair on her dome.

"Control yours first!"I lamely retorted, laughing. Pichi was much more experienced in psychological warfare than I.

Pichi laughed like a villainess from Pokemon. "Oh, Bon. Maybe someday 'ol Sid will give you a passing glance!" She erupted into a violent attack of snort-giggles.

"Curse you,"I muttered sarcastically, hopping in Uncle Finn's Aston Martin. Siddeley was driving, but since he was in the uniform I knew we would be flying soon.

[~Dear Diary,

It's getting worse. I can barely control myself around the guy. Pichi is right about many things; I should search for a man my age, learn to control myself, or just give up on love. But Siddeley is beautiful. And I love him. Pichi is attempting to spy on me, but she is failing. Holley and Finn won't ever even consider letting her into the academy if she's this terrible. Gotta go, Siddeley's stopping the car in the airport.

~Bon]

Sid pulled the car into the airport's lot and we hopped out. We got in the plane and met up with our aunt and uncle; Finn and Holley.

"How was school, Bon?"asked Finn. He was preoccupied by the computer on the wall.

"Eh, it was okay,"I muttered, glancing towards the cockpit. Somehow, we were already in the air and Sid was talking in his pilot jargon. I began to strip out of my stockings and sweatervest, so naturally Pichi had to butt in.

"So, Bonnie, get any closer to SIDDELEY?!" Pichi shouted, emphasizing his name. He jerked his head around.

"What do you want, Young Miss Rin?"he asked tiredly, looking very kawaii. "I'm busy."

"For the last time, airhead! I am PICHI! Not freaking RIN!" Pichi grabbed a cup of coffee and threw it at Sid.

"Hey!"I yelled, picking it up and wielding it. "Watch yourself, RIN! Leave him alone!"

Pichi gave a devilish grin. "Oh mistah Siddeley~" she said in a sing song voice. I hit her in the face with the coffee cup and she made that classic teenager growl.

"AUGH! You're gonna pay for that, Bon! FEEEEE-UNNN!"

I wanted to stab her right in the neck momentarily for attempting to harm Sid. Instead, I waved awkwardly at him and dashed off.

In the cabin, Maribelle was bawling her head off jokingly.

"And then she hit me with a cup of COFFEEEEEE!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, as did auntie Holley.

"Okay, well you shouldn't have thrown it at the pilot, are you dim?"asked Finn. He seemed annoyed that she was talking to him.

"You'll make up for it when I have my birthday, right?"

I inwardly groaned at the thought of our 19th birthday. Yes, ironically we are not blood related at all, but share the same birthday. It was on December 2, which had slowly become the annual day of hell for me. For one, Pichi got at least twice as many gifts as I did, and always got to pick the theme of the party. All the guests were HER friends, and the locations were HER choice. Uncle Finn and Aunt Holley loved Pichi almost more than they loved me. Of course, maybe it was her Japanese roots. I was just that boring kid born to naval sailors who both DIED that got thrown into the care of my mum's good friend, Holley.

"Yes, Pichi. Now, where are you wanting to have the party?"

"Uhm..." The TV flashed on to a World Grand Prix race in Radiator Springs and there was that self-absorbed Italian dweeb Francesco Bernoulli. She instantly went into the mode I went into around Siddeley. "Radiator Springs! And make'eh sure'eh to invite'eh Fran-ah-cesco!" Her Italian accent was bloody awful.

"Please, like that Italian hotshot will even shoot a passing glance at you,"I mocked. Finn and Holley stifled laughs, which I felt grateful for. Pichi blushed and made an angry face. The only time she truly was hateful to me was when I insulted Francesco.

"Francesco will love me! He'll love me! Shut your mouth, Bonnibelle!"

Suddenly the plane began to land, and I made a confused face. "Uncle Finn, where exactly are we going?"

"Radiator Springs, my dear Bonnibelle,"he said, heading for the exit.

I'd only been here once before, but I liked it. Pichi naturally had a rivalry for that hotshot race car driver Lightning McQueen because she was so obsessed with Francesco, but I liked him. His girlfriend Sally understood me in ways Holley failed.

The first to greet us was Mater, who had charming dispositions and lots of freckles.

"Hey there Miss Holley! And you too, Miss Bonnie!"

Pichi was outraged that Mater didn't welcome her, so she stomped off to Flo's cafe for a shot of espresso. I quickly found Lightning and Sally. Lightning looked so cool in a basic white tee and black jeans, while Sally wore a brown sundress and nude pumps.

"Hello, Bonnie. Hi, Holley. Welcome back! How about we head to Flo's for some coffee?"

Pichi was already there by the time we got to the cafe. Flo was another awesome gal from the little Podunk town. She was black, with a curly bob of caramel hair and a body to show off. The TV was on behind her and Pichi was drooling over it, obviously because Francesco was being interviewed. He had a shining smirk and brown locks on his head, with one long curl off the side. He was sipping a martini in the shot, suggestively twiddling the umbrella in his canine teeth.

"Ah!"Pichi moaned, fainting. "Oh Bawn-ibey-ull, save meh from mah crush!"

Occasionally, while weren't joking around, Pichi would actually be kind to me. She wouldn't act-keyword ACT-like a psycho if I called her Rin or ragged on Francesco. The 'brat' act was all put on because of...well, I didn't know why.

"Heh, no. So, we're having our big day at the Japanese raceway,"I attempted a conversation.

"Oh, it's a wonderful stadium!"Sally commented.

"Mmmhmm, that place is nice! I can see you fawnin' over there over Francesco, honey. I don't blame you,"Flo said. I loved hearing black people talk.

"Guys, I need dating advice again,"I sighed, making Sally grab Lightning by the ear and shove him out the door.

"Sorry, Stickers. Women only."

We had a discussion about my enormous crush on Siddeley, who was ironically outside with Lightning and Finn.

"Just wait until your birthday, you'll legally be old enough for him,"Sally said. Of course I would trust the lawyer.

"A way to a man's heart is his stomach,"Flo suggested. "I got Ramon to go out with me because I made him churros!"

"Wear suggestive clothes,"Pichi said.

"You can't have a relationship with him!"Holley said, outraged. "It'll interfere with your work as an agent!"

I groaned. "Auntie Holley, please be supportive of me in this! I've liked Siddeley since I was 10, when he was 21."

"It's all just your teenage mind! You don't really like him!"

I pouted. Even if Holley was right, I didn't want her to be. Pichi squealed and we all knew why-Francesco was on TV again.

"I can't wait until our party!"Pichi exclaimed.

I looked at her, dumbstruck. She said 'our' party. My Asian best friend gave me a genuine smile.

"Welcome to the 2nd annual race of the World Grand Prix Revamped in Radiator Springs's Opening Party! I'm Darrel Cartrip and we are also celebrating the birthday of best friends Pichi Todoroki and Bonnibelle Gelle!"

I gasped at the place. So fancy, so beautiful, I didn't get how such a Podunk town could have such a nice place. Pichi was anxiously bouncing around in her traditional Japanese kimono and chopstick hair. Everyone else wore a suit or dress while I was clothed in a dress made of black tulle on the skirt that went to my knees and had a sequined blue bodice. Uncle Finn, in a nice grey suit and Aunt Holley, in a fine purple kimono-dress-hybrid, approached me.

"You look beautiful! Happy birthday!"Uncle Finn said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Yes, I second that!"Holley gushed, giving me a hug.

A harsh sound of an engine roared across the room. Francesco drove in in his Formula One car, Lightning in his regular racer, and various others came, too. Francesco hopped out and picked my best friend up bridal style, and grabbed a mic.

"Miss-ah Pichi-eh, you are-ah very lucky to meet Francesco (OKILLSTOPWITHTHEACCENTNOW) I wish to you and your best friend Bonnibelle a happy birthday!"

He began chanting some Italian song and next drove in Pichi's older brother, Shu. He was chanting a similar song, only in Japanese. After that, she blew out her candles on her cake. It was a variant of the Japanese flag. Mine was a giant airplane. That made me blush as I blew out my candles. I was sighing and eating cake in a corner until I heard a voice in my ear.

"So, are you having a good time?"

It was the unmistakable deep, British voice of my crush, Siddeley Taylor. I jerked around to find him standing there, handsome as ever in his button-up shirt with rolled sleeves and a charming smirk. I felt my face get hot, and nervously played with the martini in my hand.

"I-I guess. Y-you look nice."

"Thanks, Miss Gelle."

"You can call me Bonnie,"I said.

"Okay, Bonnie. Everyone else is dancing, and I was wondering if you'd like to dance...with me?"

He was almost as awkward as I was! I have to admit, he behaved like a bonehead at times, but he really was a cool guy.

"Sure, Sid." I gave an awkward smile, earning a hand in mine.

My favorite song, 'Die Young' by Ke$ha, began playing as we walked into the crowd of dancing guests. I scanned the room for Pichi, who was looking very fired up and obviously searching for Francesco.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums, oh what a shame that ya came here with someone,"the song played. Pichi suddenly deflated, and I knew why. Francesco was making out with a girl on the couch in the corner. She was pretty, with dark hair featuring green streaks and she also had dark skin. Pichi threw her martini on the ground and stomped it, gaining everyone's attention. Sid shook his head and pulled me close, gently rocking me.

"You smell good,"I said randomly, instantly regretting the fact that I did.

"Thanks, Miss Bonni- I mean Bonnibelle."

"Bonnie,"I laughed, squeezing his hand that was in mine. The other hand of Sid's was on my lower back, while mine grabbed his necktie.

"Sorry."

"So while you're right here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

The DJ made the last note Ke$ha sang go up extremely high and stop on 'Skyfall' by Adele. Great, a slow song.

Siddeley placed both hands on my back and I moved mine to his shoulders. He held me closer, I could hear his heart beat. For both of us being so awkward, it felt very natural to be swaying with the guy. As the song hit the chorus, Siddeley picked me up bridal style and spun me in a circle. I was scared, so I held him close.

"It'll be alright, Bon,"he said gently, setting my feet on the ground.

As the song came to an end, Siddeley had me so close our noses were touching, his pointed one and my pointed one, naturally leading to the event of a big you-know-what.

As the final note of the song played, he moved an inch closer and planted his lips on mine.

One might have expected me to have had an aneurysm, right? Wrong! I fell into the kiss with passion and squeezed him. His lips tasted like the complimentary mints the flight attendants on his plane gave out. I'm sure mine tasted like frosting and vermouth, but he didn't seem to care. The moment I'd been waiting for since age 10 had finally happened, an even slightly romantic moment with Siddeley Taylor.

Too bad it had to end so abruptly.

I heard a screech from across the room as the lights went off, and the two of us ended the kiss. There were angry, feminine grunts that I knew could only belong to Pichi, and my blood ran cold. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind like Siddeley's plane through the sky. What could be wrong with her? My sister wasn't the source of the scream, it was another woman. There were whiny yells that I couldn't tell to be male or female, and I was suddenly restrained by someone.

"Sid! Let go!"I whined, squirming around.

"It's not me!"he yelled, also sounding restrained.

"Calm down, miss. The party is over,"a voice said. It was gruff, and I recognized it as the sheriff's. What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

The sheriff shoved Siddeley and I in our hotel rooms at the Cozy Cone. My HoloPhone was blowing up with calls from Sally, Holley, Sid, Finn, everyone. I didn't know what was going on so I answered.

"What the hell is happening?!"I asked, shaking. The fact that Pichi didn't call worried me.

"We're not sure, meet us in the lobby,"Sally said.

I went there to encounter all the people who had called me and Lightning. They were huddled around a TV, where there was that weird lady Kory Turbowitzki was reporting from a dark place with her partner, Japanese pinkette Mori Takashi.

"I'm reporter Kory Turbowitzki and this is Mori Takashi, reporting live from the Wheel Well Grand Hotel in Radiator Springs. In the middle of a birthday party for Pichi Todoroki and Bonnibelle Gelle, there was a severe fight and arranged blackout. Investigation is happening right now."

The camera moved from the reporters to the couch Francesco had been on, which was covered in blood. My heart froze as I realized what happened.

"This is one of the witnesses, World Grand Prix Revamped racer Francesco Bernoulli. Francesco, would you mind explaining to us what you saw?" Mori held the mic in his face. Tears were streaming down it.

"Well, I was kissing my girlfriend Carla, and suddenly the lights went off. I could barely see, but one of the people at the party tried to strangle Carla and punched her in the face. Carla has a concussion and multiple lacerations caused by fingernails!"

He began sobbing as I buried my head in my arms. My best friend the attempted murderer.

"Yeah, that's too bad,"Kory said. "The attempted felon was revealed a few seconds ago as Pichi Todoroki, one of the girls whose birthday it was! Mr sheriff, can we have a word with Miss Todoroki?"

"Sure."

"Miss Pichi, why did you assault Carla?"

Pichi was in tears, her mascara having migrated all the way to her cheeks. She was shaking and wringing her hands. "I was jealous! I know I'm never gonna end up with Francesco, but I was jealous and I'm sorry! Don't send me to the asylum or jail! I don't wanna be 18 and life like that song!"

Mori patted her shoulder. "You be 19 and life now."

"Sheriff, what will the punishments be for Miss Todoroki?"

"I'm thinking a full payment for Carla's medical bill and a big-ass apology to both Francesco and Carla,"he said.

"Will do! Just don't send me to the prison!"Pichi wailed. "Francesco! I'm so sorry! I'm just your biggest Fangirl and I was JEAAAALOUUUUS! WAHHH!"

Francesco awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Miss Todoroki. Between the two of us, you're much prettier than Carla."

Everyone gasped.

"OOOH-HOO HOO!"Kory said. "Looks like Francesco is into another woman! Watch out, man! Carla's gonna be out for blood."

I sighed as the sheriff's car pulled up, Pichi still sniffling in the backseat. We went to our room together in the Cozy Cone.

"Oh, Pichi..."I sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

The next morning, everyone in the lobby huddled around a computer, laughing. I awkwardly squeezed in, and Pichi was in the corner, facepalming.

"What are you guys watching?"I asked.

"Carla Veloso punching Francesco in the face!"Sally laughed.

They hit replay and the first part of the video played. It was Francesco saying Pichi was prettier on repeat many times, to some annoying drumbeats. Then it showed Francesco coming to visit Carla, who, as soon as Francesco opened the door, punched him in the face. Then it started replaying Carla calling him a 'Two timing tool!' And it formed a song. I couldn't help but giggle, earning a glare from Pichi. The video wasn't even over yet. The end showed Francesco being interviewed.

"How do you feel about being cheated on?"

"I WAS CHEATED ON?!"

"Yeah, this morning on Twitter Carla tweeted a pic of herself and Miguel Camino together, claiming he was her boyfriend of seven months and completed it with hashtags #love #relationship #SCREWYOUFRANCESCOBERNOULLI."

"Impossible! I was double crossed by her?! You, Carla Veloso, have soiled my life! SOILED IT!"

It just kept repeating 'soiled it' until the screen went black for a few seconds, then it showed one last soiled it.

"Should we just forget about this?"

"Nah, I'll go apologize to Francesco and Carla later."

I spent the rest of that day taking a walk through the town. Eventually, Siddeley and Pichi and Francesco found me.

"How'd it go with you two?"I asked, slowing my pace.

"Great! Me and Carla are cool now, and Francesco and I are going out as friends,"Pichi winked on the friends part, and Francesco nodded.

"Is true! Just friends." He winked.

"Bon and I aren't just friends,"Sid randomly announced, grabbing my hand. My world was spinning. "Bonnibelle Gelle, would you be my ladyfriend?"

I laughed and enveloped him in a hug, basically spreading the smell of cheese in the air. Our little story was as corny as they come, and both of us knew it. But I really didn't care, because all was right with the world.

Yes, I find any and all romance to be at least a LITTLE cheesy, especially their story. I hear the technical term is 'fluff.' My sister read this and she told me it was funny at parts but cheesy on the romance. The cliche, complicated relationship of my OC Macy Skylar and Rod Redline will happen in the next chapter-a classic tale of argumentative partners who deep-down really love each other. After that, it's Pichi's POV, and forever after third chapter it will be third person unless I get bored. First person is kinda hard for me.

The dress Bonnie wears is inspired by the one Sadie in Duck Dynasty wore on the latest episode. It was so cute! Did you catch any Spongebob references in there? It's my favorite show, so don't be surprised if more pop up.

In the vehicle(canon) version of this, Bonnie is an F-14 Tomcat plane, Macy is one of those new Volkswagen Beetles that are slimmer, Pichi looks like a cross of Shu and your average Jap car, and that's basically it.

I'm watching AMA Supercross as I write this, and I'm so angry. Dean's not coming back for a while, so I have no use in the 250 class. I have plenty to cheer for in the 450 class, so I'm good. Unless Ryan Villopoto is out. There will be Fangirl Armageddon if THAT happens. He's kicking behind so far in the heat lap. He's so gonna take the main! Not Bubba, he's terrible! GO RYRY!

I realize I'm ranting. Sorry!

Do you want the cheesy romance of Bonnie and Siddeley to keep coming? Or would you prefer the 'just friends' fun of Francesco and Pichi? How about the intense hate/love in Rod and Macy's side? Tell me your favorite pairing and I'll gladly write more!

~Starry! Who is happy. Saw RyRy talking. ASDFGHJKL.


End file.
